


Lowkey

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto feeling a bit insecure, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short but sweet, timeskip bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Bokuto tries his best to keep his relationship with Akaashi under wraps when he accidentally bumps into him and his colleagues after work. Timeskip BokuAka.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 298





	Lowkey

**Author's Note:**

> Following the manga in terms of their occupations in the timeskip arc, with the added detail that Bokuto and Akaashi have been dating since their highschool graduation. Enjoy!

Bokuto was feeling on top of the world after a particularly satisfying win against a high-level volleyball team that afternoon, and was practically sprinting home to tell his boyfriend, the love of his life, his world, Akaashi about his _extraordinary-ordinary_ day.

It just past 5:30 pm, and he knew that this would be around the time when Akaashi would be leaving the office, and making his customary trip to the local bookstore on his way home.

Bokuto turned at the corner, and in perfect timing, he saw the dark-haired man emerge from the store, slouching forward as he slung his large workbag over his shoulder.

As if noticing Bokuto’s presence nearby, Akaashi turned in his direction. Immediately, his serious face relaxed, and he smiled gently at him. Raising one hand, he beckoned him closer.

Bokuto grinned, waving excitedly as he approached his boyfriend.

“Keiji! You’ll never guess what happened tod-”

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to finish his story, as two men now exited the store and called out to Akaashi, causing him to turn towards them.

“Keiji-kun! There you are, why’d you leave so suddenly?” one of them asked, now walking over to him and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Bokuto’s eyes darted to the hand immediately, frowning slightly at the friendly gesture.

“Oh, it was getting a little stuffy with everyone in the store. Plus… I just spotted someone I knew,” Akaashi said shyly, extending his arm out to Bokuto.

The two men now stared at Bokuto, their mouths hanging in disbelief.

“Wait! Aren’t you a national level athlete? I saw you in the Olympics!” one of them shouted.

“You’re right! You’re that enthusiastic ace! Bokuto-san, right? You _know_ him, Keiji-kun?” the other prodded.

Bokuto gave a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about how to proceed.

Judging from their interactions and their work attire, Bokuto guessed that these men were Akaashi’s work colleagues.

Akaashi never really talked much about work when they were alone, and he was almost certain that Akaashi hadn’t really divulged anything of his personal life to his work friends… including his long-standing relationship with him.

Akaashi was still quite new at his job in a renowned publishing company, and was trying hard to get promoted as the head editor of the fine literature department – his dream career. He was probably trying to keep a low profile in the company until he got to that position.

It didn’t really bother Bokuto too much, really.

No, what _really_ bothered him was how close his ‘work friends’ seemed to think they were to his boyfriend… enough to refer to him so casually as _Keiji-kun_.

“Ah, yeah, that’s me… We’re, uh, roommates,” Bokuto announced, giving a quick look to Akaashi to play along.

Akaashi raised his brow at him in return, clearly unimpressed.

The two men did not seem to catch their glances to each other, overjoyed by their unlikely meeting with a celebrity.

“Really, Keiji-kun!? You’re living with an Olympic athlete and you never told us!?”

“Um, yeah… we played volleyball together in high school… And it never really came up in conversation,” Akaashi explained quietly.

He lowered his head slightly, fiddling with his fingers. It was a small habit he had whenever he was nervous or uncomfortable, and Bokuto knew it well.

Trying to exit the situation now, he cleared his throat loudly.

“Well… Um… it was nice meeting you two, but I should get home now. I’m a bit tired from practice, and I should really eat something,” he offered as a weak excuse.

As bowed and he turned to leave, one of the men grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Wait, Bokuto-san, you don’t have to leave yet! We were just about to go eat dinner, actually… Why don’t you join us?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to decline, but the name tag hanging on the man’s neck suddenly grabbed his attention. Reading the title on the card, his eyes widened in realization.

These men were not just Akaashi’s work colleagues… They were his seniors! And the man in front of him was Akaashi’s direct supervisor!

Bokuto gulped.

_I mean…_

_If this could help Akaashi make a good impression at work… it couldn’t hurt, right?_

“Well, if you guy are okay with having me… I’d be happy to join you all for dinner…”

\--

Bokuto was known as a loud and cheerful extrovert on the volleyball court, but right now, he felt like a small, terrified child sitting at the adult’s dinner table.

With their dinner consumed, Akaashi’s colleagues had began some small talk around the table, addressing topics such as their quarter-end reports for work, stock market trends, national politics, and other global affairs – all of which exited Bokuto’s ears as soon as they entered them.

They had tried to engage him in the conversation, but he could do little more than give a small noise of understanding or a feeble ‘yes’ or ‘no’. The two other men had even stopped explaining difficult terms or processes after a while.

It made him feel utterly stupid, and very much an outsider in Akaashi’s work circle.

They continued chattering on, while Bokuto grew more and more frustrated with himself. He stirred his drink absent-mindedly and tried to keep a straight face.

_What am I doing here?_

_Am I really helping Keiji by staying here?_

_What if they think that Keiji hangs out with uncultured and ignorant people?_

_What would they say if they knew that I was also his boyfriend?_

_Would they be embarrassed for him?_

_…Is Keiji already embarrassed by me?_

Bokuto bit down hard on his bottom lip, furrowing his brows. He gripped the glass in his hand with such pressure that given a few more moments, it could have broken.

But thankfully, he was stopped by a slightly cold hand, that carefully removed the glass from his reach.

Bokuto lifted his gaze to see Akaashi staring at him with a very worried expression. Reading his face, he gave a small sigh, before turning to the rest of the table.

“Senpai… Would it be okay for us to step out a bit early for tonight? It’s getting a bit late, and Bokuto-san has early morning practices,” Akaashi explained, already standing up from his seat.

Even without raising his voice, everyone at the table could tell the man was a bit annoyed.

“Oh… O-okay Keiji-kun… Are you sure?”

Akaashi took out a few bills from his bag, enough for both of their orders, and placed it on the table. He then smiled at his two colleagues, nodding.

“Yes, work-life balance is quite important to me, you see… So I’d like to spend as much time as I can with my boyfriend, after work hours. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

And without another word, he took Bokuto’s hand, and walked out of the restaurant, leaving his colleagues stunned and speechless in their seats.

Bokuto waited until they were out on the street and far away from the restaurant, before he rounded on Akaashi.

“Keiji, are you sure that was okay for you to say? They’re your superiors… Are you sure it’s fine that they find out about us?” he said in panic, grabbing onto Akaashi’s shoulders and shaking him slightly.

“Your job… your promotion…” he stammered, searching Akaashi’s face for answers.

Taking in his sorry expression, Akaashi shook his head.

Slowly, he took Bokuto’s face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Ah… Now I see why you’re acting like this…” he murmured.

He gave Bokuto a gentle smile, leaning his forehead on his.

“I’m happy that you’re being considerate of me and my career, Koutarou… But you don’t have to pretend to be _just my roommate_.”

“I-I don’t?” Bokuto asked, finally smiling.

Akaashi nodded, his smile growing now too.

“If my colleagues don’t approve of us, I’ll just quit… There are hundreds of other publishing companies I can join,” he assured him.

Bokuto pursed his lips, still a bit anxious. 

Akaashi chuckled at his expression, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Let’s go home, Koutarou. I want to hear more about your day, as well. You were saying something before we got interrupted, right?” Akaashi reminded him, smiling sweetly at him.

Bokuto felt a surge of happiness burst through his body, and he nodded, a huge grin forming on his face.

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand tightly now, he pulled them along towards the direction of their apartment, swinging their arms as they went.

“Oh man, Keiji, you should’ve been there! So today before our practice match, Shouyou fell on top of Atsumu and…”


End file.
